Currently, people are paying more and more attention to the quality of food and drinking. In addition to the preparation of main ingredients (meat, vegetables, etc.) and auxiliary ingredients (ginger, onion, garlic, etc.) as well as the cooking temperature and duration, the preparation of a delicious meal is also significantly related to the addition of various flavorings, including the sequence, amount and timing of flavoring adding, which will all have an influence on the taste of meals.
In the process of cooking, the chef typically adds flavorings manually by his hand, which means a cumbersome process and procedure; when many kinds of flavors are added, the chef may easily forget to add a flavoring, or a flavoring may be wrongly added. What is most likely to occur is mistaking the sequence in which the flavorings are added, thus making the cooking effect of meal not good. Manual adding is typically realized by experience with a spoon and measuring by sight. The grasp of amount differs among people, and the accuracy and consistency is generally not good. Even for an experienced chef, flavoring adding is accomplished by experience and thus a great randomness is unavoidable.
In order to overcome the problems with manual flavoring adding, some auxiliary flavoring throwing devices used for flavorings in cooking have emerged in the market. Such devices can throw flavoring in place of manual adding, and the accuracy in flavoring throwing is improved. In practice, such an auxiliary flavoring throwing device is typically integrated onto a cooking apparatus, cannot operate independently, and is difficult to cooperate with other cooking apparatus. In addition, most of such auxiliary flavoring throwing devices can merely accomplish a single kind of flavoring throwing action, such as salt adding, oil adding or the like, and it is difficult for them to accomplish a complicated flavoring formulating operation.